


The Inner City

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, Family, M/M, Murder, Romance, lots of VK cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their foster father has been killed, and five men have come out of nowhere to take them to a grandfather they've never met. Scared and confused, foster brothers Kouyou and Takanori are forced to move from Kanagawa to Tokyo in a day where they discover that their adoptive Dad is actually next-in-line as the oyabun of a Yakuza Clan. But with him dead, of course one of them has to take over. And the life they have to live in order to see who between them is a better prospective leader isn't going to be easy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inner City

Within the confines of cool leather and tempered steel, everything else under the great big sun seems almost monochrome to Takanori while here, looking at the world from the back seat windows of the family car. Vivid hues masked near-black by this barrier of plastic-tinted glass and the view outside seems blanched, _almost_ gray everything a dulled fluorescent of inky dark, spilling from the edges of the clouds to coat scenery with temporary, one-sided night. 

He looks down as the head upon his lap nuzzles his leg absently, and guilt begins trying to claw out of his eyesockets in the form of tears. Oh how their luck was tried today, him bringing them too damn near the edge of that endless rotting sleep they'll all have to succumb to someday. It had been so fucking close, especially for this one...

 _But not yet,_ Takanori tells himself firmly, carding charcoal-stained fingers through honey-blonde hair with care. His hand comes away with crumbs of dried blood chipping away from silky strands, and through the waterfall begging to be unleashed from behind his eyeglasses, he smiles slightly when he opens those eyes to look up at him. _Not while I'm here._

"Taka?" 

Kouyou's voice is a low whisper of confusion and pain as he speaks, his irises adjusting to the dim light inside the vehicle so that the black and brown dance erratically in _small circles-big circles_ before finally settling as he continues. "W-what happened? Are you okay?" 

His chest tightens at his misplaced concern, but before he can, Kai has answered the question with a rough shake of his head. 

"You idiot!" He exclaims, turning in his seat where he's been riding shotgun to look at Kouyou with a half-hearted glare. "Of course he's okay, you took the fucking bullet for him after all!" 

From the driver's seat, Nao too speaks up with a voice that is both anxious and relieved. "We honestly thought you were dead, _ojou._ There was so much blood."

Kouyou tries to move but winces, groaning softly as one of his hands cradle the side of his forehead where a bullet graze is, before moving to the main source of all of earlier's blood: his left arm after skidding against the pavement, raw and skinned, both wounds currently wrapped in makeshift bandages. "Can't get rid of me that easy," He mutters with a hint of amusement, attempting to sit up. "Actually, you can't get rid of me at a—" 

Takanori stops him from moving further, cutting him off mid-sentence as he suddenly places a hand on his shoulder, gently but firmly pushing him to lie back on his lap. 

"Stay still," He commands, palm moving from clothed collarbone to cup a smooth, pale cheek. His tears are on the verge of falling at this point, Kouyou's slowly softening gaze a blur to him where they're staring at each other upside down. "Stay still, _please."_

And as the first tears begin to fall, he reaches for Takanori's face with both hands, calloused fingers dabbing at the corner of his eyes in comfort as he heaves with emotion, breaths coming out in stuttering gasps. Kai and Nao have long since turned away from them in respect, giving them the illusion of privacy – and it is then that Takanori falls apart in relief.

"I'm all right," He murmurs to him, and although it's awkward in the little space they're sharing, he leans down to touch his forehead against his, if only to reassure himself that he's still here: all warm and soft, and thrumming with life. And he repeats his words; _I'm all right_ – softer than ever, lips pressing against his bruised knuckles as he takes his hand before he's tenderly nosing his battered skin that's still stained with pastel and paint. "I'm alive."

And with a tremor he cannot control, Takanori allows himself to hold Kouyou like he never has, breathy whisper ruffling already disheveled bangs. 

"Just... let me bask in it for a moment, okay?" 

In response, he feels Kouyou's head move beneath his: forehead, nosetip and then mouth brushing across his temple in a feather-light kiss as he nods his assent. "Okay." His other hand cradles the base of his skull ever so lightly, holding him in place as they breathe each other's air. 

  


"Whatever you want, Taka."


End file.
